Obsession
by Elli Cole
Summary: ButterButch. 'How come you never told me' Her voice quivered. '...you never seem to notice me before.'


**Title: **Obsession

Author: Elli Cole 

**Rating: **M—I don't know why, don't ask.

**Genre: **Drama, Romance, and Angst. Almost a dark fic.

**Feedbacks: **Well, duh.

**Summary: **ButterButch. "How come you never told me?" Her voice quivered. "… you never seem to notice me before."

**Disclaimer: **I've got nothing but a crummy old sock. Want to buy it for a buck?

**A/N:** Well, this is my first ever fic in the PPG category. I've just started reading one and I find it amusing so I decided… why not? So, read and enjoy.

**&&&&**

Trees swayed as a lone, green clad figure glided along the sky, black hair billowing across her back. Enticing green eyes searched across the ground below, looking for her two sisters. Her fingers twitched in impatience as she fought to find pursuit of who she was looking for.

Buttercup, the last of the Powerpuff girls, searched in fret for her beloved ones. The Professor—she reminisced ruefully—was found dead under the rubbles of the once proud city of Townsville. In hand, a picture of him holding three little girls, beaming. Buttercup's eyes moistened with tears.

As much as she hated to admit it, she hated being the tough Powerpuff. She knew in her heart that she shouldn't show any weakness. She feared her enemies might use her loved ones against her. Her eyes darted out as a figure caught her attention.

She swooped down below and gasped at what she saw. A familiar face greeted her as she walked towards the unmoving form. His dark locks messily formed around his head like a halo, his face scrunched up in a contorted form indicating he was in pain and yet, he couldn't look even more handsome than ever.

Buttercup knew it was wrong—having a little crush on her arch nemesis but she just couldn't help it. Her heart told her otherwise and so, she fell. It couldn't be helped, with his dashing persona and his overall beat-skipping appearance; she couldn't resist his charm. Half of the female population of Townsville thought of him one of the most eligible bachelors and so many sought after him.

She couldn't blame them. They were simply right at picking him. He was gorgeous all in all. Buttercup jumped back when he began to stir. His eyes opened slightly, forehead creased as he rubbed the unconscious out of his eyes. His lips quirked when he took an uneasy glance at Buttercup's shocked face.

"Bu—Buttercup?" He questioned, disbelief etched all over his face. "What are you—what happened?"

Buttercup took a step back when he began to lift himself from the hard ground. His clothes bloody and torn showed off his flexed muscles making Buttercup blush. "I—uhm, Mojo Jojo… well, he… burnt down half of Townsville and now…"

"Trying to save the world again, Butter?" He raised a brow at her. "What are you doing watching me then? I'm perfectly fine."

_Fine, my arse_, Buttercup thought with an arched brow.

"What happened to you anyway?"

"Nothing that concerns you." He replied, waving a hand carelessly.

"Fine, I'll be on my way." She said nonchalantly and began to fly off when—

"Wait!"

She looked back at a confused looking Butch. "What?" She asked, trying to sound irritated. "I still need to find my sisters."

Butch looked sheepish with his boyish pout and raised brows and—Buttercup resisted the urge to melt. "Well… I was wondering if you've seen my brothers?"

"Brick and Boomer?" She rubbed her chin in thought. "No, I haven't."

"Oh."

Silence ensued.

"Can I come with you then?" He asked as he got up from his position. He awkwardly rose up and flew next to her. Buttercup stared at him oddly.

_What happened to the bad boy attitude?_ She mused as she floated away.

"Fine, just don't get in my way."

They flew across the burning ashes of Townsville, corpses rotting below as they reached a deserted windmill on the far side of the meadow. Buttercup never has flown to this side before and it practically soothed her. Shame that she hasn't had the chance to bask in its radiance before.

"Butter, look."

Butch pointed at a pile of corpses. On top of the pile—Buttercup emitted a sob—was her sister, Blossom. She looked away, tears streamed down her cheeks. One by one, her loved ones were slipping through her fingers.

Warm arms engulfed her into a hug as she wept. Butch's fingers passed through her ebony locks and she felt almost comfortable in his arms. She took a step back and Butch let go abruptly.

"I'm fine now," she murmured sadly. "Let's go find Bubbles."

She floated towards Blossom's body and carried it carefully. Blossom looked almost alive, just sleeping, but she couldn't deny the large gash that passed through her heart. Buttercup glowered. Mojo Jojo _will _pay for this.

She silently flew side by side with Butch as she carried Blossom's unmoving form and sighed. "Butch?"

"Yeah?"

"I… nothing."

A short pause.

"Buttercup," Butch uttered experimentally.

"What?"

"What do you think about me?"

Silence ensued.

Buttercup looked at him questioningly. "Why ask that question?"

"Why are you answering a question with a question?" He retorted back. "Just—answer it."

She blushed and dipped her head down so he couldn't see her. "I think that you're… strong." He smirked at this and lifted a brow. "And—" she coughed. "—attractive."

Butch chuckled. "Attractive?"

Buttercup reddened. "Shut up!"

He stared at her slyly and mused aloud, "Do you know what _I _think about _you_?"

She flushed but nodded nonetheless.

"I think you're absolutely beautiful." He whispered. "I fell in love with you the first time I met you but of course—I need to deny my feelings for you because I wasn't really sure then. I was young. And that kiss you gave me…" He blushed. "—I am—_kind of_—anticipating another one."

Buttercup looked at him with disbelief etched across her face. "You _love _me?"

He nodded his head, completely flushed.

"How come you never told me?" Her voice quivered as she flew towards him mid-air. Blossom swayed in her arms as she neared him.

"You never seem to notice me before." He murmured with a frown. "You were always so busy saving the world that… you never noticed me always behind you. Watching you—guarding you."

Buttercup sunk down to the ground in a heartbeat. She laid down Blossom gently and waited for Butch to do the same. He flew down across her. Buttercup quickly flung her arms around him and hugged him. Butch—still shocked—stayed still.

"You silly…. I've liked you since the day I saw you as well."

They stayed like that. Just holding each other for a while when… Buttercup jumped away from him and pointed past his back. She stammered.

"Bu—Bubbles!"

Butch turned slowly and there, Bubbles, her eyes wide and open, lay with Mojo Jojo by her side. Dead.

"No… no, it can't be…" Buttercup held her head high and screamed her frustrations out. "Why Bubbles? She didn't deserve this!"

She looked at Mojo Jojo's corpse and spat at it and kicked it. "Bastard!" She seethed. She held the corpse high and was ready to punch it when she saw a familiar gash on the chest. She examined it closely and gasped.

She looked down at Bubbles and saw the same gash.

"It wasn't Mojo Jojo…" she whispered.

Butch chuckled darkly.

Buttercup turned at his direction in shock and fear. "You—you—"

The blood, all those innocent people…

"How else can we be together, Butter?" He asked obviously. "They'll be against it. Every single one of them."

"They needed to die for it."

Blood splattered across the floor heavily.

All was lost.

Death was upon them.

And she welcomed it.

**&&&&**

**End Note: **Well, a one-shot. I hope you liked it. It was kind of scary writing it but I am very pleased with the outcome. I have so many ideas plaguing my mind but this is the first one I wrote. If you liked this, tell me in your reviews and maybe I'll do another one. Just tell me if you don't like me to add the angst as well.

Now please… **review! REVIEW! And review!** Thank you.


End file.
